Sins
by bardalicious
Summary: Something terrible happens to their comrads, what will happen to the Journey West now? rated t for swearing


Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki

This is a Goku/Gojyo fic...not Yaoi, what happens when they lose both of their comrads?

**Sins**

"Are sins ever forgiven?" He asked me, his face showing regret, and pain, "Will I ever be forgiven for what I've done?" I have never seen him like this, everything just flew at us at once.

"Goku, you did nothing wrong." I reassured him, "You did nothing."

Goku held onto Sanzo's dead body, tears escaping his eyes, "I let him die, Gojyo, I let both of them die." Hakkai lay dead at my feet, his eyes widened in shock.

"You're not the one who killed them. We were both gone, and the enemy came in while we were. It's my fault too." I told him, Hakuryu lay, trying desperately to wake Hakkai up, "We should've been here."

Goku didn't say anything, but just layed Sanzo onto a bed, then covered him up, "I never thought it would end like this..." He whispered, "I never thought this could actually happen to us."

I sighed, doing the same to Hakkai, "I guess, we should just go on west without them...we still have to finish the journey." Goku didn't respond, "C'mon Goku. Let's get them properly buried, then we should head on west. It's what they both would've wanted, and they'd probably do the same for us."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He said, as we head outside, "But...I think we should uh...see if any villagers were hurt during the raid." I nod in agreement. We walked around the town, and we both frowned as we saw women crying over their dead children, or their dead husbands, children crying for lost mothers, and bartenders cleaning up their buildings. It was a horrid scene, it was hard to even look at. Well, that damn Kougaiji got what he wanted, Sanzo was dead, they have the maten scripture, and now he thinks we lost all hope. Well, we didn't, we're going to fight back, hard.

"_"In this world, of people who deserve to die, there are a lot. But, when you kill someone, you have to be prepared at the possibility to be killed too, because this is what the law of the Karma says. At the end, the ones who survive, are those with a strongest will to live." _

Did Sanzo deserve to die? Did Hakkai? I mean, I always hated Sanzo, but I never wanted him to 'die', I just couldn't stand the guy. I guess that's the way I am, I hate a person but if they're hurt, I get worried. Sanzo was strong, he never gave up. It shocked me to go into our inn room and see both him and Hakkai lying dead in their own blood. Goku nearly lost his mind, but I controlled him. Thank god, because I would've been really screwed. Hakkai, the guy never did deserve to die. No matter how many people say he did, he didn't. He was a good man, always thinking of others before himself. Sometimes it made me feel pathetic and worthless.

"Gojyo, we should get back to the inn..." Goku says, breaking my train of thoughts, "We should bury Hakkai and Sanzo now."

I nod in agreement, we walk down back to the inn, and take a last look at our companions. Sanzo, man, he looks like shit. His face is now pale, and his amethyst eyes are closed. His gun is still cluched in his hand, so as I reach down to grab it, Goku stops me, "What is it, Goku?"

"I think it'd be proper if we buried him with his gun in his hand." Goku said, "You know, just to honor him."

I look at it for a moment, "Yeah, you're right." I grabbed Sanzo, and lifted his body up. I cringe, his body is so cold. I look at Goku, who is picking Hakkai up, and frown.

Goku reaches down to Hakkai's eyes, and shuts them, "Let's go..."

We buried them near the Sakura tree, that was up the hill from the village. "Well, this is it, isn't it, Goku?" I asked, as I looked at him, "This is really it."

He nods, "Yeah...let's go, I can't handle it anymore." He says, as he walks away from me, but I stay for a bit. I touch both of their graves, "You know, you two are in a better place now." I smile a bit, "Yes, even you, you corrupt monk. May you both rest in peace...for now." Then, I turn my back on their graves and walk away from them both, forever.

_"With a strenght I can be proud of, I live only for myself, and only for myself I'll die. I'll never die for someone, 'cause I know the pain of who remains alive. This is my pride."_  
(Sanzo)

* * *

I cried writing this, I'm still crying...WAH! Well, thanks for reading! SNIFF! 


End file.
